


All Worth It

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Danneel Ackles - Fandom, Jenneel - Fandom, Jensen Ackles - Fandom, SPN RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jenneel LoveFest, Kari’s SPN Girl Power Challenge, RPF, SPN RPF - Freeform, no hate, real people fiction - Freeform, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13875087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: Regardless of her husband’s fame, Danneel Ackles lives and works everyday all for her family.





	All Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @thing-you-do-with-the-thin Girl Power Challenge. My prompt was everyday living. I don’t usually write RPF, but I’m writing with a huge amount of respect for Danneel. No. Hate. Allowed.

The faint notes of “Purple Rain” begin to hum from the phone on the nightstand. Danneel groaned and rolled to her side, pulling the device down into her hand. She swiped across the screen to see it was six-thirty A.M. Time to get everyone up.

Icarus shuffled around Danneel’s feet as she let him out into the bright early morning Texas sunshine. With a yawn she climbed back upstairs, poking her head into JJ’s room to wake her before heading for the nursery.

Zeppelin had thankfully slept through the night, so he was happy when his mama walked in and found him sitting in his crib with a grin on his face. His twin sister on the other hand had a runny nose. Arrow was pouting and her eyes filled with tears when she saw Danneel.

“Row Row, what is it?” Danneel asked, lifting the little girl out of her crib. “Not feeling well?”

Arrow buried her head in her mother’s shoulder and sighed as Danneel rubbed her hand across her cotton pajama-covered back. Zeppelin was jumping up and down in his crib by this point, yelling for his mother’s attention.

“Mama!” Zep yelled. “Ma! Ma! Mama!”

JJ pushed open the door to the twins’ room and posed with her hands on her hips.

“Mommmmm,” JJ drawled, “It’s picture day, we need to do my hair special.”

“I know, Birdie.” Danneel nodded, still rocking back and forth to soothe sniffling Arrow. “Go pick out an outfit. Sarah will be here soon.”

Quickly Danneel had both of her younger children in clean diapers and daytime outfits. She set them in the pack and plays in the master bedroom and changed from her pajamas to leggings and a Family Business t-shirt. She had a twin on each hip and was headed down the stairs as their nanny Sarah let herself in through the garage.

“Hey,” Danneel greeted the older woman with a smile. Zeppelin wiggled out of Danneel’s arms and took off across the floor, chasing the dog until he was distracted by his toy dump truck.

“Good Mornin’,” The nanny replied in her sweet Southern accent. “Reminder I need to leave today at four o’clock.”

Danneel nodded, “That’s fine. The twins have their play and learn class today at ten A.M., they’re already registered. I’m going to get JJ…” Danneel trailed off as she set Arrow down in the kids play area. “I’m gonna get JJ to school, then catch a spinning class and then I’ve got some work when I get back.”

“No problem,” Sarah nodded. She smiled down at Zeppelin who had paused mid crawl in front of them. “Zeppy, you want breakfast?”

Danneel smiled and patted Sarah’s arm as she took over breakfast duty for the twins.

Thirty-five minutes later JJ had approved of her side ponytail and compromised from the Rapunzel dress she’d wanted to wear in exchange for a Rapunzel t-shirt and one of her mother’s shiny bracelets. Danneel drove up to the school at exactly eight-fifteen A.M., depositing her oldest daughter in her classroom and then headed downtown to catch a spinning class from her favorite instructor.

“When’s that gorgeous husband of yours gonna come back in?” Chris teased Danneel as she dabbed her neck with a towel after class.

Danneel laughed. “I’ll tell him to get his butt back in here as soon as he’s home for longer than two days!”

An hour later Danneel was home, showered, and straightening her favorite leopard head scarf across her forehead. The alarm on her phone went off at eleven A.M.. The house was quiet as Danneel settled into her desk chair with a smoothie, opening her laptop for her video call with the other board members of Random Acts.

Two hours of work passed as Danneel ended the call with the Board, and then had a separate call with Misha about a fundraiser for a women's shelter in Vancouver. She spoke with her agent about an upcoming role, and then talked to both her own and Jensen’s publicists about press for the brewery. With two hours until it was time to pick up the kids from school, Danneel grabbed her purse and drove out to the brewery to meet Gino about purchasing new lighting for the outside decks.

At three P.M. Danneel bopped her hands along the steering wheel as she waited in line out front of JJ’s school. She smiled when she saw her daughter running across the grass, Tom and Shep a few feet behind her.

“Hi Mom!” JJ hollered as she opened the door. Tom and Shep climbed in behind her, their three voices blending into one long happy story about what they’d done at school that day. After they all confirmed they were buckled in, Danneel called Gen to tell her they were on the way to her.

As they pulled into the Padalecki’s driveway Danneel rolled down the window.

“Where did you get those shoes?” She asked her best friend who was walking down the brick walkway with Odette in her arms.

“Online. I’ll send you the link,” Gen smiled, her hand resting on Shep’s shoulder as she helped him climb out of the car. “Thanks for picking them up today. I needed to get some stuff done before Jare gets back.”

“He on the six-thirty flight?” Danneel asked.

“Yeah. Jay?” Gen asked.

Danneel nodded. “Thank God.”

Both women laughed before Gen leaned in the window and kissed her best friend on the cheek. “Thanks again. My turn to pick up tomorrow.”

“Sounds good.” Danneel nodded. JJ screamed goodbye from her seat and Danneel drove them the short distance home.

Both twins were still asleep for their afternoon nap so Danneel sent Sarah home at four as promised. JJ was allowed to watch one hour of Nickelodeon before she begrudgingly sat down at the kitchen table and worked on the ABCs worksheet Danneel placed in front of her.

Considering Jensen was on his way home, Danneel wanted to make something special for dinner. Deciding on Bourbon Pecan Chicken, she opened the recipe on her iPad and set it on the counter. Before beginning her prep she collected her two youngest from their beds, enjoying their happy chatter as she brought them into the kitchen.

The twins were in their highchairs enjoying pieces of mango that Danneel had sliced up. Another Prince song was queued and the kitchen was a happy chaos as everyone focused on their tasks. Danneel wiped her hands and smiled when she saw a new text from her husband.

_In the car. Can’t wait to see you_  
  
_Me too babe. See you soon._

Twenty minutes later the garage door opened and Jensen walked in. He dropped his bag on the floor by the stairs and smiled, a weight falling off his shoulders as he returned to where his heart was.

JJ leapt up from the table and raced to him, jumping up into his outstretched arms. “Daddy!”

The twins started banging their juice cups on their trays, yelling “Dada! Dada!”

Jensen flung JJ up into the air, making her squeal with joy. “Heya jay bird, I missed you!”

“Missed you, Daddy,” JJ giggled as she kissed his cheek. She held tight to his shoulder as he crossed the entryway and kitchen to greet the twins in their high chairs. Arrow cooed in reply to his kiss on the top of her head. Zeppelin laughed, grabbing Jensen’s cheek. Jensen’s three children looked at him in awe, the babies telling him stories in babbles and JJ telling him all about picture day.

After a minute of chatter Jensen set JJ on her feet and walked around the kitchen island to his wife.

Jensen pulled Danneel into his arms, relieved to see his best friend and love of his life. She closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against his chest with a sigh of relief.

“You’re home.” She smiled, looking up into those green eyes that she knew better than her own.

“I’m home, Dee.” Jensen hugged her tight and then pulled away, brushing her long braid to the side. “Long day?”

Danneel nodded. “Busy day.”

Jensen smiled and leaned down to kiss her before muttering in her ear. “Well don’t tell these three, but I missed you the most.”

“I heard that!” JJ hollered from the table, prompting her parents to laugh.

“What’re you making?” Jensen asked as he grabbed a piece of mango off the cutting board.

“Just Bourbon Pecan Chicken with red skinned potatoes and a peach creme brulee.” Danneel replied as if she’d just suggested something simple like tacos.

Jensen’s eyes scanned over all of the ingredients spread across the granite counter in confusion. “Uhhh, are people coming over?”

“No, I just felt like cooking.” Danneel shrugged, waking her iPad to reveal the recipe again.

“Have I told you lately that you’re amazing, Danneel?” Jensen’s voice was serious, prompting her to turn and look at him. “I mean it. You do all of this by yourself. Every day.”

“Yeah,” She nodded, glancing at their children before smiling at her handsome husband. “But I do it for the four of you. And that makes it all worth it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Copying and reposting someone else’s content is plagiarism and illegal. This work is property of evansrogerskitten. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
